


pretty boy

by 3zoros (nicevibes)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, they r city kids lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicevibes/pseuds/3zoros
Summary: he tries desperately to get rid of these feelings, he thinks it will pass like any one of his other crushes. maybe he’ll find his true love when he starts college. only now it's become a routine--better than that he's found a group of friends who, may drink and smoke a little, but that's what all teenagers do right?wrong. not all teenagers get high to get their minds off a green haired guy who owns like 3 swords.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in 2017 i was 16 and in high school (i think i was at like work training lol) now im old lol its kinda cringy and i ended it off like 5 minutes ago anyways hope u like it

"i never knew you smoked," usopp puffed out his own joint, "you're a cook, ya know?"

nami flipped her hair to the side and huffed, "he literally always smells of cigarettes though," she points and she then says "like right now." 

he laughs, a little loud with a little blush in his cheek--he's quite flustered when it comes to women. "yeah well I try my hardest not to smoke too often, but it's a habit." He also notes the 'cook' title. he likes it, in fact he rarely gets that title when he's around in the barate. 

"well anyways ‘lil of the other stuff,” he nodded to usopp, “is better isn't it?" the tuff dog says, a little scruffy beard growing on his face, one that wasn't there before he last was here. He doesn't know why he notes this, doesn't know he thinks it looks nice. 

"not entirely," he says, grabbing for his own roll. "but, doesn't that" he indicates to the bottle of what he recalls usopp telling him is hennessy an alcoholic drink, "hurt you?" he questions. remembering zoro does ‘that kendo shit’ as nami would say.

"not entirely" he mimics and goes for another sip. 

\--  
i like you

It isn't hard to say, yet it is. he tries desperately to get rid of these feelings, he thinks it will pass like any one of his other crushes. maybe he’ll find his true love when he starts college. only now it's become a routine--better than that he's found a group of friends who, may drink and smoke a little, but that's what all teenagers do right? 

wrong. not all teenagers get high to get their minds off a green haired guy who owns like 3 swords. he would tell himself it's just physical attraction, but the green hair thing would throw him off. but then he'd remember his muscular body, he's biceps--not to mention his gluteus maximus. and he would take another puff, or sip depends

"sanji why do you look so down?" luffy would ask him on days, specifically like today. he asks with a slight smile, eyes boring into his like he knows exactly why the frown on his face is there. 

“no reason.” he would reply, hollowly, and he’d take another puff, until he was really out of it. 

“so, high school’s finally over huh?” usopp would say, game controller dangling in his hands, face illuminated by some game he's been playing with luffy.

“high school has been over, for like a good 2 weeks.” nami says, fan blowing her soft short hair, and popsicle in her mouth. 

“i know, but it takes time to digest it--” he takes a break from his game with luffy to stare at her, “and i don’t know what the fuck i’m going to do with my life.” he sighs going back to his game.

“well, I know what i’m gonna do!” exclaims luffy, punching the buttons of the controller. “i’m gonna defeat that guy blackbeard--i’m gonna kick his ass!” 

“that you are.” zoro agrees, half asleep, laying on a couch they found on the side of the road,

(“save money, live better.” nami grinned at the couch, it wasn’t that bad of a couch, a couple of rips on the side, and the cushioning was a bit worn out, but it was a good catch.

“isn’t that the walmart slogan?” usopp snickered, wiping sweat off his forehead from carrying it down the stairs to luffy's basement, with some help from the others.

“yes,” she said, “yes it is.”)

“i’m going to culinary school.” sanji added. 

“that’s awesome, means your foods ‘gonna get better.” luffy smiled, and added ; “yummier food for me!”

“yeah, how about you moss head?” sanji then asked, 

“‘m not going to school,” he barely even passed high school, sanji remembered, 

(“you’re failing english, bio and--” he stopped reading over again, “accounting?”

zoro raised his head from the cafeteria’s table, “nami.” he explained.

sanji sighed, and read through his midterm marks again, smiling when he saw zoro’s gym mark, a 99% -- holy shit.)

“anyways, not everyone wants to cook food, pretty boy.” zoro then smirked.

pretty boy 

sanji--flushed deep red, mouth agape and he’s in need of a cigarette .

\--  
“so, you and zoro?” 

nami and usopp cornered him on a rainy ass summer day, after dropping by luffy’s basement, 

“uh, what?”

“did i stutter?” nami replied, usopp by her side nodding,

he thinks there's something between them, he’s been noticing her eyes soften a little whenever she looks at him, and usopp smile reached his ears whenever he sees her.

“what about us?” he counters,

“you like him.” usopp states.

and if sanji visibility freezes they don’t say, if he’s face twists like he’s afraid they’ll think of him differently they don't say.

the next two weeks, leads usopp and nami helping sanji win zoro over, but whenever he tries to tell them it won’t work out or it doesn’t matter. he’d get a face full of nami with her bright eyes and a serious tone ‘it does matter’ and he thinks, yeah, my feelings do matter.

\--

“hey asshole.” sanji greets zoro.

zoro, with a bottle of ‘henny’ and with a no shirt on--which causes sirens to go off it sanji's head abort mission--and hazy eyes, that zero on sanji, his heart hurts.

“hey, pretty boy” he says, it’s become one of his ‘insults’. usopp, the so-called love doctor, insists it's because he has feelings for him. 

he sits beside him, on the couch they found, and hums in response. they’re alone, and sanji’s brain can’t emphasize that enough, because his hands are sweating, his heart is beating so fast, so very fast that he thinks it would be better if he just gets up and leaves. and he would, really but zoro just offered him a joint, and he can’t say no,

“for someone who claims to hate me, you rolled me a joint, which is the nicest thing someone could do for me.” sanji says, holding the joint tightly, he hopes he isn’t being too weird.

“i don’t hate you,” zoro says, eyes zoning on him, “pass me that.” he gestures to the leftover pizza on the table that looked like it was at least a day old. 

“yeah, sure.” he says, but thinks so much, too much of a simple ‘i don’t hate you’ which he knows. they are friends, under all those petty fights is a friendship that’s irreplaceable. which he is what he is afraid of ruining with his feelings.

“thanks,” he says gruffly. “there’s--” he reaches to sanji’s face, “there’s something on your face.” his breath puffs so very close to sanji’s cheek he feels it. his arm reaches to his right cheek, where his eye isn’t hidden by his hair. “oh, it’s an eyelash.” he finishes by taking it between his calloused thumb and pointer finger, “make a wish,” he says, a small smile stretched between his lips,

and sanji dies a little, but like in a good way.

“oh, okay” he manages to croak out. and, of course he wishes that zoro would drop that eyelash, would look him in the eye, hold his head with both hands, strong, calloused hands from those three, fuckings swords. and kiss him, really kiss him.

but it doesn’t happen and sanji frowns.

“what’d you wish for?” zoro asks, after backing away, close enough for sanji’s personal space, but just enough for sanji to be able to breathe.

“it wouldn't go through if i said, right? my wish, that is.” sanji says, with a matter-of-fact attitude and pigmented blush in his cheek.

“hmm, doesn’t that rule only apply with birthday wishes?” he asks, a little pout forming on his face. and fuck, is that cute.

“it applies to all wishes,” sanji states, and backs away, far enough that his head reaches the armrest of the couch and now practically laying down.

“that’s my spot,” zoro then says

“i don't care.” sanji then says

join me, sanji would think

\--

“so you’re telling me, you guys were together, alone and nothing happened!” usopp exclaimed.

“yeah,” sanji sneered at him. chopping some vegetables for tonight's dinner, at his house since luffy’s basement didn’t even have a real fridge, or a kitchen.

“you disappointed me sanji.” nami sighed, twirling a finger in her hair.

“nami, i apologise.” sanji pouted, he truly felt bad, they gave him great advice for confessing his “unrequited love”’ and he blew it.

“it’s okay, i think zoro likes you though!” usopp snickered. hands tapping idly on his phone.

“yeah, not again usopp. I understand you want to bring my spirits up and all, but lying won’t help.” sanji sighed, returning to his cooking. he really did wish zoro had feelings for him, although it did not seem likely.

“look at this!” usopp jumped in front of him scaring this shit out of him, and then some more, because on his screen--his extra large screen because he opted for those huge ass phones, that sanji did not get--there were messages sent between zoro and usopp; with well, love being the main topic.

green headed monster  
are u n nami dating

me  
lol uhhh

green headed monster  
how it feel

me  
how DOES* it feel  
cant u text properly

green headed monster  
shut  
up

me  
anyways it feels nice

green headed monster  
ok

me  
so why u asking? a certain curly browed male has u wrapped around his finger LMAO

green headed monster  
laugh out loud  
i dont kno a curly guy  
who is a cook

me  
did u just type out lol  
IM DEAD  
and i didnt even mention the fact that he’s a cook so hmmm

sanji wants to die.

\--

another day in the depths of luffy’s basement, except it was the night of nami’s birthday, and sanji prepared a classic cheesecake cake, all for her. he had bought her a some new makeup she’s been raving on about too, his love for nami truly goes deep.

“sanji! thank you so much, you really didn’t have to do all this.” she gestured to cake and presents he’s given her/

“no worries, you’ve done so much for me.”

“yeah like try to get  
ike you

“you’ve never made me that.” zoro gestures to the cake on the plate he is holding which he is now consuming.

“probably because you’re not nami.” he says grimacing as zoro chows down the cake in the uptomost messy way.

zoro’s mouth now covered in cheesecake lets out a soft laugh, and it is so unlike him. better yet sanji hadn’t prepared for it, zoro doesn’t laugh like that, and especially not in sanji's direction. he was waiting for another snarky comment or a light shove on the shoulder not zoro's eyes crinkling, mouth widening, the sound of heaven escaping his lips.

“so, how do i get you to treat me like nami?” zoro asks

it all finally sets into sanji’s mind that zoro is flirting with him, only he can’t believe it.  
“maybe once you eat with manners.” he finally lets out

only to be greeted with another one of zoro's heart wrenchingly cute laughs as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand---yuck.

“once I master that, i’ll be waiting for you, and the cheesecakes.” zoro says then leaves.

and what he leaves is the mess in which sanji is. 

sanji doesn’t want it to end on that note, he is hanging out with friends, bellies filled with the warmth of food and alcohol and zoro has just flirted with him.

he reaches out his hand to grab hold of zoro's shoulder. 

“wanna have a smoke with me?”

….

“you’re crazy addicted.” zoro says nodding to sanji’s cigarette--his second of the night thank you very much.

“huh, says the guy who can’t seem to put the bottle down.” 

zoro laughs in response

they’re outside luffy’s home, the air warm, the night sky dark.

zoro moves a step closer towards him now, their shoulders touching, he lifts his arms and takes the cigarette from sanji's hand. 

“can i?” he asks.

“you’ve already taken it.” he tries for an annoyed look, but his facade is probably slipping, allowing for his eyes to soften, he shifts his gaze onto the cigarette so zoro won’t see through.

“yeah,” he smiles, lifting it towards his mouth, and exhaling. “wanna try something?” 

sanji nods as he watches zoro explain that he wants to do this cool trick he had seen ace try out at a party last week. where a person exhales the smoke into another's mouth.

“kinda like second hand smoking, but better.” he finishes.

and sanji’s entire being is vibrating, is this love?

zoro brings it back in his mouth and inhales, he cups sanji’s face with his left hand almost like the last time, only now he lets his thumb move across his cheek, nearly caressing his face.  
sanji lets his mouth open and zoro exhales. it turns out a mess with them laughing  
“holy shit” he gasps, his throat burns he didn’t know it was possible to feel that after all the times he had smoked. 

“we almost had it lets try again.” zoro says. 

they try again, zoro doesn’t cup his face this time. he presses his hand against the wall that he is leaning against. their faces so close, he inhales the cigarette nudging sanji to let him know its time, as sanji opens his mouth to inhale their lips brush against one another. he doesn’t cough up the smoke or turn red like a tomato rather, he waits. waits for zoro.

this time sanji inhales it correctly, this time it ends with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudo if u enjoyed it and comment <3 thanks


End file.
